The present invention is directed to a bone screw of the type wherein a head of the bone screw is swingable or can swivel about the shank of the bone screw until the surgeon is satisfied with the relative placement of the two parts and thereafter the head can be locked in position relative to the shank. Such screws are also referred to as polyaxial head or swivel head bone screws, since the head can be positioned in any of a number of angular configurations relative to the shank.
Bone screws are advantageously utilized in many types of spinal surgery in order to secure various implants to vertebrae along the spinal column. Bone screws of this type typically have a shank that is threaded and adapted to be implanted into a vertebral body of a vertebra. The bone screw includes a head which is designed to extend beyond the vertebra and which has a channel to receive another implant. Typically the channel will receive a rod or a rod-like member. In bone screws of this type, the head may be open, in which case a closure must be used to close between opposite sides of the head once a rod-like implant is placed therein, or closed wherein a rod-like implant passes through the head of a bone screw. Open head screws are most often used, mainly because it is difficult to feed long rods through closed head screws.
Bone screws are also available with heads permanently fixed relative to a shank or with polyaxial heads that initially swivel to allow placement and are then lockable in a desired positional configuration. When the head and shank of the bone screw are fixed in position relative to each other, it is not always possible to insert a bone screw into the bone in such a manner that the head will be in the best position for receiving other implants. Consequently, the polyaxial head bone screws have been designed that allow the head of the bone screw to rotate or swivel about an upper end of the shank of the bone screw, while the surgeon is positioning other implants and finding the best position for the bone screw head. However, once the surgeon has determined that the head is in the best position, it is then necessary to lock or fix the head relative to the shank. Different types of structures have been previously developed for this purpose. Unfortunately, the prior art devices have a tendency to be bulky, slip under high loading or require many parts.
It is desirable to have a polyaxial head bone screw that can be captured by the shank prior to locking of the head, but that allows the head to freely swivel or pivot about a top of the shank prior to locking. It is then further desirable to have the head capable of being fixably locked in a configuration or position relative to the shank where the head best fits with other elements of the overall spinal implant.
As noted above, many prior art swivel type bone screws have a bulky and heavy structure. In spinal surgery, it is desirable to provide a light weight implant that impacts on the surrounding tissue as little as possible. Consequently, it is desirable to have a bone screw with a low profile with respect to both height and width. It is also preferable to limit the width profile of the bone screw to provide more room to work along a rod or other implant in which many elements may be required in a relatively small space.
Furthermore, it is desirable to maintain the number of parts of the device at a minimum. Also, it is desirable to secure the various parts together in such a way, so that, if parts become loose under use for some reason, the device will not totally disassemble.